Crashed The Wedding
by Fallen Angels Lullaby
Summary: “So what should we do?” She smiled mischievously. Oh crap. “We’re gonna crash the wedding.” MOLIVER. One shot/ Song Fic. Enjoy.


A/N- Based on 'Crashed The Wedding' By: Busted. :) ENJOY!

**Beta Read** **By: (The Fabulous) jade-kwl-name-eva‏ :)**

* * *

::Crashed The Wedding::

XxMoliverxX

Song Fic/One Shot

* * *

I threw another dart at the poster, a satisfied smile playing on my lips. This was unhealthy. Beyond unhealthy, really. It's one thing to hate someone, anyone could hate, but come on, I'm throwing darts at a poster of a, 'I'msocool,' 'DudeISlayedYouOnceDon'tMakeMeSlayYouAgain' egotistical jerk. I know. Where did I get a poster of him? Seriously, you can find them anywhere. Even the hat store! For _hats_. Yes, my psychotic self went out and bought one so I could so just this. Didn't your mom ever tell you not to stare? Don't be cruel. I get that stare enough from my mother. Ugh. 

Oh yea. I just hit his head. Go me! Go me! I'm so great! Oh yeah, I am. A Smokin' Oken, deserves a token, cause he just hit, someone that just don't fit, he's just so a fake, he is called Jake. And I ain't fakin', it's time to do, alittle shakin'. Yeah, and then you: (insert beat boxing here).

"Why are you doing the cabbage patch?" Looking up, I saw an emerald eyed girl staring at me, hands on her hips, her short messy black and red hair leaning on her shoulder, a long black shirt that said 'Paramore' in bold print, skinny jeans, and converse.

"What do you want Veronica?" My sister shrugged, jumping onto my bed.

"Mom wanted me to come up and see why your 'Okenantoress' as- uh, butt, was moping." She smiled, looking through my stuff.

"I'm not moping…" I mumbled, throwing a pillow at her.

"Wait a minute…weren't you suppose to go to some wedding today?" I stood silent, making her laugh insanely.

"No way dude! Isn't it that girls wedding, you know. What's her name…Mia…Milly…"

"MILEY!" I shouted, correcting her. She smiled, knowing she received the reaction she had wanted. Meanie…fo feanie…Pftt…What a weenie…

"Miley," She snapped her fingers, as if she got it by herself. "That's her name. So why aren't you at her wedding? You're like her best friend, right?" I rolled onto my back, staring up at me ceiling, groaning loudly.

"Yeah, yeah, stop riding me, okay? I know I should be there…I just…"

"You just what drama queen, spit it out!" I sighed. I really hate my sister sometimes. Want to strangle her, but mom's home. 19 or not, she'd probably ground me. Yes, at 19, and I'm still living with my mother. Sue me. I mean, have ya tasted her meatloaf? Yumm-eh.

"I really love her Vero. But she's marring that jerk, Jake Ryan." I nearly scowled at the name. In fact, I think I did.

"She's marring him? Is she on crack?!" My sisters' eyes bulged wide. "I hate him, I swear, he's such a horrible actor and a major jerk. I just wish one of those damn zombies would slay him for once." For the first time since my sister was born, I wanted to hug her.

"I hate'em too," I agreed, throwing another dart at the poster. It hit his face again. Oh yea! Go me! Go me! Go playa! Go playa!

Veronica grabbed a dart, and it hit his heart. I nearly smiled.

"Alright lover boy, since I love you so much, Imma help you win your women."

"You're not doing this for me at all, are you?" She shook her head, smiling evilly.

"Not even remotely."

"So, why help me?" She looked at me with that, 'Duh! Why are you so retarded, I could just slap you.' Face.

"Oken, I hate, hate, hate, Jake Ryan. And, hey, whatever makes you move out of the house faster. You'll be off with your dearly beloved Miley, married, have kids, blah, blah, blah, Jake Ryan is totally heart broken, never acts again, and well, every body wins!" She smiled proudly, making me roll my eyes.

"So what should we do?" She smiled mischievously. Oh crap.

"We're gonna crash the wedding."

* * *

"Why am I here?! Why am I here…Why AM I HERE?!" I paced back and forth, nervous as hell. I was currently standing in front of the church that Miley was getting married in, at that exact moment. 

My sister rolled her eyes, fixing my suit. Yes, she got me to wear a black suit with a red collar undershirt. Oh and snazzy white shoes that my father wore the day he met my mom. Oh yeah. I looked awesome, but I was ready to barf.

"Calm down," She said calmly. I couldn't. I began hyperventilating. My lips are shaking, oh god, and so are my legs and arms. Oh hotdogs, oh mayonnaise, oh fudged filled crackers with syrup on the side.

Slap. My sister just slapped me. "Get a hold of yourself you loser. You're acting like mom the day I got my belly button pierced." I laughed nervously, but I laughed, remembering my moms face. _Priceless_; you seriously can't see that type of stuff on cable.

"You're right," I said confidently. "I'm Smokin' Oken after all." She raised an eye brow, biting her lip.

"You…You still call your self Smokin Oken? You're such a dork, god, just go in there and win your women." I smiled, hugging my sister.

"Thanks Vero," With that, I ran into the entrance of the church. Slowly, I opened the door, and I gasped.

There was Miley, and…wow. She looked…Excuse me, the cat caught my tongue and ran off with it. I gulped. She looked stunning. I never thought it was possible for her to look even more gorgeous then she usually does, but BAM, surprise, surprise.

This is it. This was the moment that could change my life forever…This experience could make, or break my life. (Dramatic Music)

Okay then, enough with the whole 'exaggeration' thing. Heh.

This is it…

Ready…

Set…

Go…

* * *

Smiling, I looked up at my future husband. He smiled back down at me, his eyes full of happiness. I knew the exact feeling. But I wasn't feeling it then. I mean, don't get me wrong, I was happy, but I couldn't help but feel sad. Lilly was here to support me. My daddy and Jackson were here to support me. Heck, even Amber and Ashley were. But the one person that meant the most to me wasn't here, and it hurt me to know that he wasn't here to support me on the biggest day of my life. My wedding day. 

Mentally sighing, I looked around the church one more time. Before I knew it, my breath caught, and my eyes grew wide.

_No…Way…_

* * *

_No…Way…_

She's staring at me! Oh dear cheese jerky. I can't believe it. I can't do this…NO! I can't back down now, I'm Smokin Oken. And if I leave now, well, Veronica would probably kill me, or I'd probably kill myself first for not doing what I'm about to do now. I took a step forward, out of the darkness.

I heard everyone gasp, turning my way.

Lilly had a huge smile, staring at me. Seriously, I thought she was about to happy dance, but her heels were probably killing her at that moment. Yes, Lilly Truscott was wearing heels. She didn't even wear heels to prom. She wore converse! Yes, converse, with a prom dress. Miley wore…Oh right, sorry. I'm currently crashing a wedding; I'll tell you the rest of my thoughts later!

Miley smiled at me, her breathing was soft, yet heavy, and I knew right away, she was nervous. My heart began racing. I was just as nervous. What the hell am I doing right now?

Taking a deep breath in, I walked down to the end of the aisle. I reached out my hand in front of me, and only one thing ran through my mind.

Would she take it?

* * *

My mind went in circles. I was torn. My mind knew what it wanted to do, but my heart was set on one thing, and it always has been: Oliver. Every kiss I shared with every other guy, I wished it was Oliver. Every hug, every smile, every moment, I wished it was Oliver. Everything…It all lead back to Oliver. 

My mind won many battles, I'll tell ya that. But not this time.

Hesitantly, I looked up at Jake. His eyes looked hurt, but almost expectantly. Like he expected this all along."Jake I"

"It's okay Miley." I smiled, kissing his cheek.

"You're going to give one special girl a run for her money. You're a really sweet guy Jake, but…Oliver...I l-love…" I was loss at words. My eyes looked at him, begging for him to understand. He smiled.

"Miley," He pulled me into a tight hug, and whispered: "…I think I always knew. Go, he's waiting." My heart bursted with happiness. I hugged him even tighter, happiness running through my veins.

For the first time in year's…

My heart won.

* * *

I felt like crying. They're hugging. She kissed his cheek. She chose him. She didn't choose me. I shook my head disappointingly, seriously on the verge of tears. And the Okenator does _not_ cry. _Ever_.

I turned away, ready to walk away from the church, and her life. Hey, I could get used to living with my mom from now on, right? I've been doing it for years. Maybe I can find a small condo or something. Or maybe live in some cave in Mexico. Talk to dolphins, let them bring me fish. I could go by the name Pablo. Yes, Pablino would be my full name…Pablino Torez…

"Oliver!" Quickly, I turned back around, my heart racing. Miley was running. Running to_ me_. She stopped in front of me, smiling warmly. What was she doing?

"You Oliver, I pick yo-" Without even thinking, I crashed my lips into hers. The kiss seemed to have lasted a lifetime. It was the most passionate, meaningful kiss I'd ever had. Never in my life have I experienced such a mind blowing kiss. I didn't want a moment of it to end, but I pulled away.

"Why Miss. Montana," I asked, using my old nickname for her. "Why'd you pick me?" Before she could answer, I let go of my sentimental and caring voice, and brought back the cocky side of me. You knew it had to return. "Well, I guess it's pretty obvious I was your choice. I mean, I am Smokin' Oken after all." She laughed, pushing me playfully.

"And what if I didn't, 'Smokin' Oken'?"

"I'd probably kill myself." I answered, my face as serious as I could muster.

"Shut up and kiss me you donut." I laughed, pulling her into another mind blowing kiss. I ended it short, smirking mischievously.

"Up you go Miss. Montana," Before she could protest, I lifted her up, bridal style, walking towards the door. Damn, I loved saying that. _Bridal _style.

Everyone began clapping, and I heard someone squeal –probably Lilly- 'It's about time!' We both blushed furiously.

I walked outside, carring Miley to the car. I've never been happier in my entire life. Literally.

"Hey lovers," After I placed Miley in the car, we heard a voice.

"What do you want Veronica?" I asked, annoyed. She smirked, laughing a little.

"Just wondering if you were both on crack? I mean, how did you fall for each other?" We both laughed, smirking.

"Yes, we're both on crack, and we got the good stuff." Miley and I answered, speeding off.

Leaning in, she kissed my cheek, giggling insanely.

"So, Smokin Oken, got anything to say on the first day of the rest of our lives together?" I thought for a moment before laughing.

"I'm glad I crashed the wedding."

* * *

**SO! What do ya think? Good? Bad? In between?! Hehe. Tell me what ya think! Hehe…HEHEHE!**

**Review :)**

**- Fallen Angels Lullaby**


End file.
